


“Please stop the car.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [1]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Jim Bell, Autistic Martin Goodman, Cars, Desperation, Established Relationship, Family, Humiliation, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Urination, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In the car with his family, Jim is desperate to go to the toilet.[Prompt 1: Desperate in a vehicle]





	“Please stop the car.”

Adam’s car speeds along the motorway, and Jim feels every bump and jolt. Of course, he always feels the motions of a moving vehicle, but, right now, he just feels it in his abdomen. To be more specific, he feels it in his bladder. He hasn’t urinated since they left the football stadium, and after getting stuck in traffic earlier, the large cup of cola he drank has gone straight to his bladder. But he doesn’t want to make a scene, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his new family. He can wait until they pass a service station, can’t he?

At least, that is what he thinks until a car overtakes Adam, forcing Adam to swerve into the next lane. Everyone either swears or cries out in shock, and the hard jolt makes Jim’s bladder twinge horribly. He bites his lip and starts fiddling with a loose thread on his jacket, fighting back a wince. But as he waits for the wave of extreme discomfort to go back to normal discomfort, he focuses on the other four people in the car, trying to distract himself.

“Fuck you!” Adam yells, honking the car’s horn (and making Jim and Martin wince) as yet another bad driver cuts him off, narrowly avoiding taking Adam’s wing mirror with him (but at least this one doesn’t cause him to swerve). “Drive sensibly, cockhead!”

In the back seat, Jonny snorts with laughter. “That’s a good one, mate, a good one.”

“Adam, is the swearing really necessary?” Jackie says.

“Mum, you swear all the bloody time!” Adam says, glancing at his mother as she sits in the passenger seat. “And that man nearly crashed into my car.”

Jackie turns around in her seat and looks at Martin, who sits in the middle seat between Jonny and Jim, fascinated by whatever he’s doing on his calculator (Jim, who has a view of the calculator’s screen, is pretty sure that Martin is calculating something to do with how long Jim has been in a relationship with him and Jackie).

“Martin, back me up,” she says, but Martin doesn’t look up.

“Um, Jackie, I think he’s a bit too focused on his calculator,” Jim says, hoping very much that the desperation doesn’t make his voice sound funny. Shaking Martin’s shoulder, he says, “Martin?”

Martin jumps, and his elbow jerks to the side and hits Jim in the stomach. It’s not very hard and doesn’t actually hit his bladder, but the jolt sends pain through his increasingly painful abdomen, and he finds himself having to clench his thighs in an attempt to stop any drips of urine escaping him.

“Aah!” Jim yelps, hoping everyone will think the embarrassing noise came from the pain of being elbowed in the stomach and not that Martin almost caused him to wet himself in Adam’s car.

“Oh, shit, sorry, Jim,” Martin says, and Jackie glares at him in a way that makes Jonny laugh.

“Good one, Dad,” he says.

“Good what?” Martin says, but he doesn’t get an answer from anyone. Clearly confused, he goes back to fiddling with his calculator.

Jackie gives up on telling Adam off for swearing, and Adam sighs. Jim keeps his thighs clamped together even though it makes his muscles ache, willing himself to hold on. He has only been in a relationship with Adam’s parents for a couple of months, and he doesn’t want to ruin his relationship with his sort-of stepson by wetting himself in his precious car.

But, still, it’s getting more and more difficult. Jim keeps all of his muscles clenched, staring out of the window in search for a sign for the service station, and trying not to look like he’s incredibly close to wetting himself.

When a pair of red lights appear in front of them, Jim stares. But Adam and Jackie realise what’s happening, and scream swearwords as Adam slams the brakes on. They don’t crash into the person’s car, but their car jolts to a stop so suddenly everyone’s seatbelts lock in place, hurting their chests as they’re thrown forwards slightly in their seats.

But Jim doesn’t care about his probably bruised shoulder, because… oh shit…

The jolt sends pain exploding through his abdomen and a spurt of urine escapes him. he hunches forwards, clenching every muscle in his abdomen and legs in a desperate attempt to stop the flow. He manages to make it stop before he totally loses control, but his underpants now feel damp, and Jim gasps before he can suppress it, face burning with humiliation.

“Jim, are you okay?” Jonny says, leaning forwards and looking past Martin. Martin looks too, his eyes widening slightly. “You look awful. Do you feel pukey or something?”

“Oh shit, don’t puke in my car!” Adam cries.

Jackie turns in her seat, staring at Jim. “Are you all right?”

Jim forces an awkward smile that turns into a grimace, keeping his body tense as his bladder strains and his damp underpants stick to his genitals. He… he can’t hold on any more. If there’s just one more jolt of the car, he knows he’ll lose control completely and make a total mess of himself and the car. He can’t let that happen.

So even though his voice comes out squeaky and he wants to die from the embarrassment, Jim mumbles, “Please stop the car.”

“What?” Adam says.

“Oh God, he really is going to throw up,” Martin says. He puts a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Just hold on, all right?”

Jim nods, screwing his eyes up.

“I’m going to pull over in a minute, Jim,” Adam says. “Please don’t throw up.”

“I don’t think it’ll happen deliberately, Pusface,” Jonny says.

“Oh piss off.”

“Adam!” Jackie says. She looks at the rapidly-approaching layby and says, “Nearly there, Jim.”

He grits his teeth, discomfort tingling down the backs of his legs and up his back, bladder throbbing inside of him like a second heart. He hasn’t been this humiliated in a long time; why did he have to drink so much cola?

After what feels like forever, Adam pulls the car into the layby and Jim opens his door.

“Thank… you,” he mumbles.

It’s agony, but Jim manages to ease himself out of the car, clenching so hard his muscles cramp, and only a couple more drops escape him. His family staring at him from the car, Jim staggers across the layby to the grassy verge, hunching forwards slightly. And with trembling hands, he pulls his penis out of his trousers and starts to urinate all over the grass.

Despite the utter humiliation of weeing in public, Jim lets out a gasp. It feels so amazing to finally let go, and he closes his eyes as the stream of urine splatters against the grass. And it seems to go on forever, his legs wobbling.

When he finally stops urinating, Jim tucks himself back into his clothes and his knees buckle. He eases himself onto the pavement, trembling. That was horrible. But at least it is over.

“Jim, are you okay?” Martin says, footsteps echoing as he runs over. Martin appears by his side and crouches beside him. “You were pissing, weren’t you?”

If possible, Jim goes even redder. “Yeah.”

“You must have been holding it for ages.”

“Y-Yeah, I was.”

“Then didn’t you shitting tell us?”

Jim shrugs. “I don’t know…”

“Never mind,” Martin says, and he passes Jim something. “It’s antibac. Jackie says you need to use it on your hands. Don’t worry, it’s one that doesn’t set sensory issues off.”

Jim smiles slightly, grateful. He squirts some of the spray onto his hands and rubs it in, and then takes Martin’s offered hand.

“Thank you,” Jim says as they walk back to the car.

“No problem.”

“Are you okay, Jim?” Jackie says as he and Martin get back into the car, Jim slouching in his seat. Even the boys aren’t laughing; they all really care about him, don’t they?

“Much better, thanks, Jackie,” he says, and he manages a genuine smile this time.

His face still burning with embarrassment, Jim rests his head against the window, glad that, despite his rather humiliating experience, the Goodmans love him. Before he started dating Jackie and Martin and became part of the family, he couldn’t remember the last time someone loved him.


End file.
